The Truth Too Late
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After being fatally wounded, the only voice England hears is America's. As death creeps in closer, he has one last chance to tell how he really feels while America desperately tries to keep him alive. USUK


USUK: _The truth too late_

[Warning: This includes the death of a major character]

A fatal mistake was made. His clothing became blood soaked, he grew cold, the pain became unbearable up to the point that his body started to grow numb, darkness creaked in, the sounds of gun shots and fire became more silent as he went in and out of consciousness. One sound he could hear America screaming.

He tried opening his heavy eyes once again to see the American looking over him, his warm hands grabbing onto him and trying to stop the bleeding. "England! Can you hear me? England!" America yelled. England closed his eyes again, why answer? There was nothing to be done now. "England!" He opened his eyes again.

"A-Alfred…" England quietly said gasping for air, every breath was hard and painful.

"England." America didn't cry, he wouldn't. "Hang in there ok? Helps coming soon just hang in there." England tried nodding a bit. America pressed down on the fatal wound and tried to stop all the blood, it wouldn't stop though, and he had already lost so much, he laid in a pool of his own blood.

He knew it would be too late, England knew that too, but he couldn't accept that, he knew England was strong, he knew how much he had survived before, he kept that in his mind, maybe there was some hope.

England had a reason to stay awake now, he tried staying conscious to see the American, just seeing him and hearing his voice calmed his fear down. He watched as America tried to keep him alive, he listened as he tried to keep England calm, America must of known how, for once, scared he was. He felt his heart pounding, his lungs barely able to take in air anymore, his entire body was cold now, he no longer felt America there.

England grabbed onto America's wrist as he used his own jacket to stop the bleeding. America took his eyes off the wound and looked at his face. "E-England?" He stuttered. He moved his other hand to his wrist and grabbed Britain's hand. "Arthur…"

"A-Alfred… I-I-"

"No. Don't." America said, now he had to fight to hold back tears. "Don't you do that. Don't you say last words. You're going to be okay, I promise."

_You stupid boy_…. "Don't promise something… You c-can't keep…" England's voice was a low whispears. America felt his heart break at that. "It's over…."

"No! It's not!" America cried. "I won't let you die England!" The tears came down now. England didn't do anything, he watched as the American cried over him, he didn't know what to do. America stopped trying, he tightly held onto England's hand with both his hands and stopped trying to help him, _it was too late_.

America let go a bit and lifted England up, he didn't him much but lifted his head up and held the Brit in his arm. He kept looking into Britain's eyes, his scared eyes, and wouldn't turn away. "England please." America cried. "Just stay alive, just keep breathing, please, please just stay with me."

"Alfred…"

"Arthur please."

"I'm… sorry…" England tried saying as breathing became harder. "About everything… Those laws… The fighting… The war…"

"England I know and I'm sorry too." America said. "You know I've never hated you right? Never, not even during that war."

_One last chance. _"Alfred… I….I love you…" England whispered with tears running down his face. America paused. He held onto England's hand tighter and tried to say the words back but they didn't come out. He gulped and tried again when he realized England's eyes were closed.

"England?" He asked, no response. America shook him a bit, still nothing. "England?" He said again. He looked at their hands and loosened his grip, England's hand quickly fell. America shook and moved his hand to England's chest, it wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing, he couldn't feel any heartbeat either.

America froze and looked at the Brit's lifeless body. "E-England…" He whispered. "Arthur…" America lifted him up more and hugged onto him, he cried like he never did before. Through every war, every depression, every sorrow thing he could think of, this was the worse. "Arthur!" He screamed and cried at the same time. _Arthur please know, I love you too, I always have. Wherever you are right now, please know that. _

He didn't let go of England, he held him tight and cried. England didn't even know how much he meant to him, and he never would.

OOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading, I do not own the characters used.


End file.
